


Please Excuse the Mess I Make; I'm Not Used to Having Company

by Louisebourgoin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dad! Matt, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Single Parent/ Teacher AU, Sorry for making Elektra such a bitch, Teacher! Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisebourgoin/pseuds/Louisebourgoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teacher/single parent au nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Excuse the Mess I Make; I'm Not Used to Having Company

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from I'll Be Gone by Rosie Lowe, whose album has been on non stop since it came out.
> 
> Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine.

“I honestly have no idea why I’m getting all this attention.”

“They think you're hot, Dad.”

When picking his daughter up from St. Peters Elementary, a woman had given him her phone number. The fifth one this week.

“They like the whole bearded and widowed thing. Set’s their fire.”

“But I’m _not_ widowed.”

“You might as well be. Mom’s not gonna come back.”

Talking about Adelè’s mother was a tough subject for Matt. Three months after she was born, Elektra came to the conclusion that she wasn’t cut out to be a mother and fled, never to be heard of since.

“I’m so sorry.” Matt leans down to his daughter’s height. “I didn’t grow up with two parents. I know what its like. This is exactly what I _didn’t_ want for you. I had no clue that she would just disappear like that.”

“It’s fine. I have a kick ass lawyer dad. That’s all I need. And by the way, if you’re gonna call one of those ladies, I recommend Ms. Page.” He stands again and takes his daughter’s smaller hand into his.

“Who is that?”

“Assistant teacher. She’s really nice, and a great baker. She brought cookies for the class last week and they were like heaven.”

“Better than mine?”

“Hate to hurt your feelings, but yes. Stroller coming in on your right.” She grabs his arm and pulls him to the left of the sidewalk.

“What would I do without you?”

“Probably bump into a bunch of people.”

“But-“

“Yeah, yeah. You have advanced senses. I know, but you definitely would’ve got hit if I didn’t say anything.”

* * *

  
With a spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream halfway to her mouth, Adelè asks, “So are you gonna call her?”

“Why are you playing matchmaker all of a sudden?”

“Aren’t you tired of being alone?”

“I’m not. I have you and Foggy…”

“Tired of _sleeping_ alone? Not having someone to share all the greatness with or whatever?”

Matt smiles and takes a bite of his waffle cone.” Nice try. I’m perfectly fine with what I have.”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Adelè was always quite the barterer, but she didn’t have to be. Her father would do absolutely anything for her in the drop of a hat.

“Give her a call, and I’ll be in bed by seven-thirty every night for two weeks.”

Matt considers her offer. Getting a rowdy nine year old to go to sleep is one of the hardest things he has ever had to do. But what if he freezes up mid conversation? What if he says something so utterly stupid that she hangs up on him or worse says, “Do me a favor, and just never call me again.” But having his daughter in bed before eight out weighed his shyness. 

“Deal.”

Adelé sprints from her seat and retrieves the stack of phone numbers from Matt’s coat pocket.

“You really got all of these?”

She shuffles through the wrinkled pieces of paper. “You even got one from Ms. Doyle? Maybe you should call her so she’ll stop giving me detention for things I don’t do.”

“That wasn’t what the deal was though, and the whole class has caught you redhanded every time.”

“Played myself. Here, I’ll dial it for you.” She comes back holding a tiny piece of paper with “Karen” written in neat handwriting in her clutch.

Matt spaces out. God. What’s he gonna say? He picks up the phone, brings it to his ear and takes a deep breath.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Karen Page? ”

“Yes, this is she.”

“Um-“

“If this is about last night, I’m terribly sorry and will pay for whatever needs to be fixed. It’s Trish’s fault, she kept giving me all those shots - ” She interrupts.

“No, it’s not that all. I actually was calling because you gave me your phone number.”

“Sorry, who is this?”

“Matt Murdock.”

“I have no idea how you got my number.” _Oh no_.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll just hang - “

“Wait! Are you Adelè’s dad?” 

“Yeah.”

“That explains it. She must’ve gave you my number - I have no clue how though. She’s been trying to get us together for the longest.”

Suddenly, Adelè snatches the phone from his grip and cries into the phone, “Ms. Page, I am so sorry for going through your phone that one time, but I had to! I just think that you and my dad would make such a good couple, and he hasn’t gotten any in like nine years, so how about you guys go on a date tomorrow? It’s gonna be spring break, and I’m gonna stay at my friend’s anyway- “

“Adelè that’s enough!” Matt takes the phone back.

“I’m so sorry. Sometimes she just talks much more than she should.” Adelé watches with intrigued eyes.

“It’s fine. I see her five times a week. I’m kinda used to it. So what do you say about that date?”

“You really want to?”

“I’d like to - if you’re up to it, of course.”

* * *

  
He waits for her on a bench next to the door after school ends. Parents have already picked up their children, and most of the teachers have gone home, leaving him alone in the quiet hallway.

The door flies open and bangs him on the knee. “Ow!”

“Omigod! I’m so, so sorry!” He recognizes the voice.

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have sat there.”

She gives an unapologetic smile. “You’re Matt, right?”

“That’s me!” He stands, and Karen gets a good look at him. He’s better looking than she expected.

“I was waiting in the classroom. Thought you stood me up.”  
  
“I would never.”

“Cool. Shall we?” She takes his hand and leads him out to their cab.

* * *

  
They get a booth towards the back of the restaurant. They talked the whole cab ride and the conversation has no signs of stalling.

“How do you like teaching?”

“It’s hard sometimes, but overall, I love it. Maybe because I’m just an assistant teacher. I just help out here and there.”

“You don’t plan lessons or anything?”

“On occasion. But for the most part, I don’t do much.” Matt nods.

“So, I know this isn’t any of my business, but why Adelé?” Karen asks.

“Sorry?” Matt drops his fork heavy with tomato sauce onto his plate.

“Why did you give her that name? It’s not very common with little girls from the Kitchen.”

In the dim light of the restaurant, she watches as the corners of his top lip curl. God did she upset him? Damnit Karen!

With his voice a mix of repugnance and sorrow, he states, “Her mother named her. She’s French.”

“Oh.” The tension is thick. She regrets ever saying anything.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have - “

“It’s nothing. I just don’t talk about Elektra much.”

Elektra? Damn. Quirky names run in the family.

He takes a swig of his lemon water. Just as Karen feels like the entire night has went to shit, He smiles. “The accent on the ‘e’ was my idea.”

“Good idea. It sets her apart.” His smile is contagious. Only if he could see her almost identical grin.

The rest of the night flew by. They exchanged stories and jokes. Karen told Matt about her first heartbreak. Matt told her of the time Marci left Foggy stark naked in the dorm hallway when they were in college.

He walked her home, one hand embracing hers and the other gripping his cane. Every bit of information they learned of each other escalated the feeling of euphoria.

Karen couldn't remember the last time somebody has made her felt this way. In the doorway of her apartment he placed a chaste kiss against her cheek, and she couldn't resist pulling him into a full passionate kiss on the lips. They made out like teenagers against her closed door, and Matt too, could not remember the last time he has felt such a spark.

* * *

  
When the kids return from spring break, Adelé bombarded Karen with questions.

“How did it go?”

“Great.”

“Are you guys gonna get married now? If you do, I call ring bearer.”

They’ve only been on a handful of dates but she can totally see it. She’ll wear a gorgeous dress, Matt will be there; all smiles and palms sweaty, and Adelé could double as flower girl as well as ring bearer…

“We’ve only known each other for a month.”

Adelé cocks her head.” So? My Mom and Dad got married after they knew each other for two weeks. A year later they had me. Why are you guys so slow?”

That was some news. Who gets married after two weeks? They barely knew each other! Hell, that’s probably why they got a divorce. Karen is glad that they’re taking things slow. They both are bruised souls when it comes to romance. It’s only good for them.

“What do you say?” Karen blinks, Adelé’s voice snapping her out of her reverie.

“We are definitely not getting married.”

“Who’s not getting married?” Matt appears in the doorway with a wrapped package.

“Dad!” Adelé runs to her father and jumps into his arms. Karen’s heart melts. The scene before her is truly beautiful. She wishes she had half the relationship with her father that the Murdocks share.

“Ms. Page just said that she wouldn’t marry you.”

Matt pouts. “Well damn. I picked out a ring and everything.” Karen’s eyes widen.

“Just joking.” He strolls towards her and holds out the package.

“Happy Birthday, I didn’t forget.” She accepts the package with excitement. Her eyes glow. God this man…

“I helped!” Adelé asserts.

Karen tears away the wrapping in haste and smiles at what she finds: a set of her favorite perfume and scented lotion.  
  
“How did you know? “

“I have a great sense of smell, remember?” Just as Mrs. Vincent returns to her classroom, Karen’s arms (and box clad hands) fly around Matt’s waist and their lips crash together. She can’t begin to think of ways to thank him (and Adelé too.)

* * *

  
Karen moves in four months later. The girls switch out the boring dull grey paint for a warm egg shell white and place colorful paintings through out the apartment.

Every Saturday, they have a movie night. The job of describing what happens on screen alternates between the girls every week. It becomes a domestic tradition.

Karen bakes her famous ‘melt in your mouth’ chocolate hazelnut cookies every Sunday.

Business at Nelson and Murdock booms after Karen recommends them to her friends. (Primarily Jessica, who has been threatened with multiple lawsuits after “failing to deliver as a respectable P.I” ) All is well for the time being.

* * *

 

For Adelé’s tenth birthday, she asks to go to an art museum. Matt gets pulled through the many exhibits by his daughter’s small hand. “C’mon Dad! They have a Picasso! I’ve got to see this!” Karen follows behind with a smile gracing her features.

Afterwards, they return home for cake and ice cream. Matt and Karen sing happy birthday (off key) and Adelé manages to blow all ten candles out in one puff.

Following the third piece of cake she’s eaten, Adelé opens her presents: A new pair of roller-skates, a set of watercolors, a sketching notebook and finally, a framed photo of herself, her father and Karen from when they went to Times Square a few months ago.

She thanks both of them with huge hugs, and pulling away, Karen spots a single tear run down the young girl’s cheek.

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” Matt wipes away the droplet with his thumb.

“This is the first birthday I’ve had with two parents.”

Karen starts to cry too. The words went straight to her heart. Ever since her relationship with Matt had hit the five month mark she had started to think of Adelé as a daughter, but hearing it come from her own mouth stirred something in her. With it being conformed, she would try her absolute best to be the finest mother figure she could be.

Matt pulls both his girls into a hug and they all sob happy tears, together.

Adele falls asleep around eleven and is tucked in by 11:05. “Thanks for the best birthday ever, Mom and Dad.” 

* * *

  
For the first time in ten years and three months, Matt hears her voice. Menacing and accent laced, she calls out to him from the couch. “Hello, Matthew.”

With Karen and Adelé spending quality girl time together, Matt had spent his night alone. Until now that is.

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you.” She stands and walks over to him, her heels clicking up a storm against the hardwood floor.

“Did you not miss me?”

“No. I didn’t.”

Elektra cranes her neck to place a kiss on Matt’s lips, but just before she makes contact, he turns his head.

“So that’s how you feel.”

“Damn right.”

“Where is my daughter?”

He scoffs. Her daughter? She didn’t know the first thing about Adelé.

“My daughter, you mean.”

“I carried her inside me for nine months and was in labor for seven hours with her, Matthew. She’s just as much mine as yours.”

“Bullshit.” After that there’s a lingering silence. For the first time in her life, Elektra is speechless.

Finally, she speaks up again. “Who is she?”

“Who?”

“The woman you married. I looked you up.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“It is. I have the right to know who is around my daughter.”

The door opens. “Matt?” It’s Karen.

She turns the corner, Adelé holding her hand.

“Babe- “ Elektra’s gaze meets hers. Shit.

“Karen, can you take Adelé somewhere - “

Elektra crosses the room and kneels in front of Adelé. “Hello, darling. Do you remember me?” She swats Karen’s hand away from her daughter’s. “Let go of my daughter.”

The tension is thick. Karen looks to Matt, who remains in his stance, nervous of what will happen.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Karen asks, her voice formidable.

“No you do not. I’m Adelé’s mother. I would shake your hand, but I don’t know where it’s been.”

“Why did you come back?” Adelé questions.

Elektra strokes her daughter’s cheek. “I wanted to see you. Find out how you grew up to be. I am so sorry it took so long mon petite.”

“You’re ten years too late.” Matt feels a sense of pride. He raised her well.

“It’s never too late. How about we go away for a while? We can make up for lost times.”

“I don’t think - “ Karen interrupts.

“It’s fine mom. I can handle this.” Hearing her daughter call another woman “mom” is like a stake to Elektra’s heart. Her world shatters. She hangs on a thin thread; Adelé saying yes to going away with her.

“Elektra - “

“Call me mother, sweetie.”

“Elektra, I think you should leave.” She leaves without a word and slams the door behind her. Matt runs over and pulls his daughter into a hug.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Dad.”

Karen watches the scene before her.

“Karen?”

“Yeah?

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being everything that Elektra isn’t.”

* * *

  
“What do you think about having another baby?” Karen removes Matt’s glasses. She wants to see his full expression.

“Why? Do want to have one?”

She doesn’t respond. “Kare?”

“SHE’S PREGNANT, DAD! DON’T BE SUCH AN IDIOT.”

Matt’s eyes widen and a wide grin grows on his face. He grabs her waist and lifts her off the ground. “Are you really?”

Karen nods with an identical smile. “You just nodded, didn’t you.”

“Sorry. But yeah, three weeks today.”

He spins her around.

“I call picking the name!” Adele asserts.


End file.
